elzendaalarchitectuurwikiaorg-20200215-history
Hoff, Robert van 't
Robert van 't Hoff (Rotterdam, 1887 - New Milton, Groot-Brittannië 1979) was een zeer geëngag eerd architect en ontwerper, die korte tijd bij De Stijl betrokken is geweest. Van 't Hoff liet weinig bouwwerken na; op een (voor een architect) jonge leeftijd verliet hij de architectuur, ten faveure van andere kanalen om sociale gelijkheid te bevorderen. Bekendheid heeft hij daarom vooral van slechts een gebouw: Villa Henny, bijgenaamd 'de Benvilla', in Huis ter Heide. Jeugdige indrukken Robert van 't Hoff zag het levenslicht in Rotterdam in 1887 als zoon van de directeur van de Waterleidingsmaatschappij. Hij groeide op in een cultureel bewust en sociaal geëngageerd milieu.Het gezin frequenteerde bij Walden in het Gooi, het utopische woonproject van Frederik van Eeden, een studievriend van Van ´t Hoff senior. Deze bezoeken lieten een grote indruk achter bij Robert van 't Hoff, die tijdens zijn hele leven bleef nadenken over de ideale woonvorm. Na zijn jeugd koos Van 't Hoff voor een architectuuropleiding in Engeland, aan de Birmingham School of Art en vervolgens aan de Architectural Association Westminister te Londen. Hier legde hij grote belangstelling aan de dag voor het vraagstuk van de sociale betekenis van architectuur: Hij interesseerde zich bijvoorbeeld in alternatieve maatschappelijke woonvormen; in de verzoening van handwerk en productie (indachtig Arts and Crafts) en in de mogelijkheid van goedkope maar verantwoorde arbeiderswoningen. Tijdens de laatste jaren van zijn verblijf in Engeland ontwierp hij twee bouwwerken die in Nederland gerealiseerd werden: modelboerderij De Zaaier in Lunteren (1911-1913) en Villa Lovdalla in Huis ter Heide (1911-1912) voor zijn ouders. van Wright naar De Stijl Een reis door de Verenigde Staten in 1914 langs een aantal huizen van Frank Loyd Wright is vormend gebleken voor de architectuur van Van 't Hoff. De invloed van Wright, met name van diens Prairie Houses, op Villa Henny in Huis ter Heide (1915-1919) is evident, evenals op het kleinere en minder uitgesproken Zomerhuis Verloop (1915) in hetzelfde dorp. Toch waren Van 't Hoffs huizen op de Utrechtse heuvelrug meer dan slechts kunstig uitgevoerde pastiches van de villa's van Wright. De jonge Nederlander combineerde de vormentaal van Wright met de modernste, meest vooruitstrevende constructietechnieken. Terwijl Frank Lloyd Wright de voorkeur gaf aan natuurlijke en lokale materialen, liet Van ´t Hoff zijn huizen volledig uit witgepleisterd beton optrekken. Met de vroege ontwerpen van Villa Henny trok Van 't Hoff in 1916 de aandacht van Theo van Doesburg, die juist bezig was met de oprichting van De Stijl. Van 't Hoff schreef enkele artikelen voor het gelijknamige tijdschrift, ondersteunde het orgaan financieel en noemde zelfs de voor zichzelf ontworpen woonboot in de Loosdrechtse Plassen 'De Stijl' (1918). Toch was de samenwerking van korte duur: In 1919 verliet Van 't Hoff de groep na een politiek meningsverschil met Van Doesburg. Deze breuk was een indicatie van Van 't Hoffs geleidelijke afscheid van de architectuur. Na 1918 werkte hij enige tijd samen met P.J.C. Klaarhamer op zijn bureau te Utrecht, maar deze collaboratie heeft geen bouwwerken opgeleverd. utopieën In 1922 keerde Van 't Hoff met vrouw en dochter voor vijf jaar terug naar Engeland, om zich volledig te concentreren op zijn utopische vergezichten. In deze periode schreef hij Abolition (1926), een manifest over sociaal-utopieën en de verschillende vormen van de maatschappij. Na omzwervingen in Amerika en Zwitserland vestigde hij zich in 1937 definitief in Groot-Brittannië, in New Milton in het Britse graafschap Hampshire. Onthutst door de gruwelen van de Tweede Wereldoorlog liet Van 't Hoff zich in 1945 nog eenmaal verleiden tot het ontwerp van een wooncommune , bedoeld voor de zwaar gebombardeerde industriestad Coventry. Met behulp van J.P.P. Oud, met wie hij sinds De Stijl-episode contact had gehouden, probeerde Van 't Hoff het ontwerp tevergeefs te publiceren in een Nederlands architectuurtijdschrift. In 1979 overleed Van 't Hoff in New Milton, op 91-jarige leeftijd. Category:architect